Solo los valientes aman con profundo ardor
by AbyssMo
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles dedicados al Taiora, un pequeño homenaje a mi amada OTP. Aún anhelo justicia a lo que injustamente nos arrebataron. Géneros Varios. Disfruten. HC, Taichi/Sora.
1. Intercambio

Para la actividad de fin de año - en primavera - del Topic Taiora del Foro Proyecto 1/8

Digimon y sus personajes NO me pertenecen

* * *

 _INTERCAMBIO_

 _\- El más preciado... -_

* * *

Había llegado el momento. Él se había preparado mentalmente para recibirlo desde que la mercadotecnia le hizo el recordatorio de su llegada con un mes de antelación. Inspiró profundo y se enfrentó a su nemesis, que sin falta llegaba cada fin de año: el intercambio.

De todas las tradiciones que entre amigos habían creado, esa le causaba un estrés particular. No importando quien fuera el afortunado, era un martirio el solo hecho de elegir el "¿qué?"

Los enigmas no eran sus favoritos.

Creyó que este sería distinto al resto ya que ahora su vida había dado un giro de 180. Sería su primera celebración lejos de casa, mejor dicho, su antigua casa. La de sus padres.

La independencia llegó a la par de la responsabilidad pero la aceptó con gozo y sin reparo. Y la razón era simple.

No. Era única.

Lo que lo llevó a tomar la drástica decisión de abandonar el hogar paterno y tomar las riendas de su nueva vida fue la repuesta a la pregunta que tantos años temió realizar a la que, desde siempre, consideró la compañera perfecta.

Correspondido.

La pelirroja casi se funde con el color de su cabello al desvelar por fin los sentimientos de quien fuera su mejor amigo desde tierna edad, que en realidad todos conocían, faltaba solo que el portador del valor se armara de él para hacerlo oficialmente público.

No se equivocó. Ella era perfecta para él. Sus lágrimas lo reafirmaban.

Desde entonces y con tal de no alejarse una milésima de su amada comenzó está locura llena de cambios y nuevas aventuras, ligeramente diferentes de las que anteriormente vivieron.

Pero eso era lo que tanto adoraba Sora de su melenudo castaño, el impulso y la emoción de la incertidumbre, que sin él jamás podría experimentar.

Cavilando al respecto Taichi se preguntaba porque después de emprender grandes cambios esa estúpida tradición le causaba tal malestar todavía. Quizás sea solo que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Sin embargo conforme los días avanzaban a diferencia de otras ocasiones, la ansiedad por conseguir el "¿qué?" adecuado poco a poco disminuía.

Y pronto lo encontró. Sin ayuda de Sora claro, pues para imprimir emoción al evento, prometieron no compartirse información que pudiera delatarles en caso de que alguno fuera sorteado al otro.

Llegó por fin el día de la celebración. Taichi esperaba ya listo en la sala de su hogar a su adorada Sora quien aún daba los últimos toques a su atuendo.

Quince minutos después - que a él le parecieron horas - ella apareció radiante envuelta en un precioso kimono estampado con flores, diseño de su propia creación, sobre una tela tornasolada y un discreto escote que realizaba sus atributos de manera sofisticada y glamorosa.

El castaño permaneció atónito ante la imagen de su bella acompañante. Caminó mecánicamente tras ella, contemplándola. Ella se veía radiante, parecía el más brillante y hermoso de los…

— ¡Taichi! — llamó su atención suave pero enérgica al notar que no había sido escuchada.

Él salió de su trance, prestando atención a su pelirroja.

— ¿No olvidas algo? — preguntó indicándole con la mirada los paquetes sobre la mesa.

— ¡Ah, claro! — retrocedió, los tomó y se acercó a ella para detallarla más de cerca y plasmar luego un ligero y tierno beso sobre sus labios. — ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó casi sin despegar sus rostros.

Ella asintió, algo sorprendida y levemente sonrosada por el acto inesperado de su adorado compañero. El sonrió.

Sí.

Su presente, ese ahora, no lo intercambiaría por nada en el mundo.

* * *

Ya sé, muy tarde, pero con todo el cariño para nuestro querido Topic.


	2. Año nuevo, vida nueva

Para la actividad de fin de año - del 2017 - del topic Taiora, Foro Proyecto 1/8.

¡Un regalo sorpresa!

Digimon y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.

* * *

 ** _AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA_**

* * *

Hikari iba en el asiento del copiloto, aferrada a veinte uñas debido a los arranques sorpresivos de su compañero al volante. Taichi.

Estaba inusualmente alterado... bueno, en una circunstancia cualquiera ella misma habría obligado al susodicho a estacionar la nave, sin embargo, está ocasión cualquier acción efectuada por el moreno estaba completamente justificada.

Y ella no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable.

Y aunque pareciera que su hermano estaba por vivir un apocalipsis, igual que el de la trama de una película que tuvo a mal ver durante su infancia, la realidad era muy diferente.

Contexto: víspera de año nuevo, calles rebosantes de vida humana y tecnológica. Caos vial. Traducido en 2 horas varados en el embotellamiento.

Conflicto: una Sora con la fuente rota y en trabajo de parto al extremo contrario de la ciudad. Un Taichi desesperado y furioso.

Causante: El Takeru.

Sí, su Takeru.

Inspiró hondo al sentir otro enfrenón. Ya había sido un tarde larga.

* * *

Finalmente el hospital se alzaba frente a ellos. Poco a poco.

En cualquier otra circunstancia sentiría alivio de encontrarse en su presencia, pero lo que ahora esa vista le causaba era pura ansiedad,porque si se hallaban a tan solo un par de kilómetros de él aún había demasiados obstáculos por evadir antes de llegar al anhelado "santuario".

El castaño intentaba calmarse sin mucho éxito y de vez en vez echaba ojos a su copiloto solo para recordar la causa que le hacia encontrarse en aquel lugar, bajo aquellas circunstancias…

Takeru lo iba a escuchar.

* * *

El joven de cabellos rubios estaba hecho un mar de nervios.

Sora no paraba de insistir en esperar un poco más, mientras él se preguntaba si eso era posible. Las enfermeras lo apremiaban a acompañar a su amiga pelirroja durante la labor, pero él no podría arrebatarle ese momento a Taichi. Es decir, era su primer bebé, seguro querría estar presente.

Y es que mientras aguardaba su llegada la vida en el hospital parecía rebosar, literalmente, ya que casualmente muchos bebés en camino -demasiados para su gusto- habían elegido ese día para ver la luz, quizá en pocos minutos, algunas horas o al día siguiente; pero cada vez que alguna paciente ingresaba por la puerta de entrada esperaba encontrarse con la enmarañada melena de su querido cuñado.

Que, según entendía por los mensajes de su novia, no parecía apreciarlo igual.

Nuevamente las puertas de abrieron. Suspiró aliviado al verlos ahí. Al fin llegaban.

* * *

Taichi lo miró y endureció el semblante, mientras Hikari intentaba en vano seguirle el paso.

Al joven rubio se le secó la boca al sentir la pesada mirada de Taichi sobre él. Alzó la mano con intensión de saludar y articuló una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Comenzó a sudar frío mientras se preparaba para el sermón.

Taichi a penas llegó frente a Takeru lo asió por la camisa y abrió la boca para...

— ¡Taichi! — escucharon un grito que oscilaba entre el dolor, el reproche y el alivio desde el umbral que daba a las habitaciones de alumbramiento.

— ¡Sora! — corrió Hikari a asistirla al ver a su cuñada al punto de desplomarse — Pero, qué...

— No es nada, Kari… — dijo para tranquilizarla y se dirigió a su esposo enérgica — ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? Deberías estar adentro conmigo... mm... ayudando a qué... ah... nazca este bebé...

— ¡Señora, por Kami, vuelva a la cama! — le apremio una enfermera sorprendida llevando una silla de ruedas para devolverla a la habitación.

— ¡Alejé eso de mí! — sentenció e inspiró profundo al sentir otra contracción — Caminaré, leí todo al respecto del nacimiento por parto... — contracción — y sé la importancia que tiene la fuerza de gravedad en estos casos...

A sus palabras les siguió un breve grito de dolor, ya que pareció haber invocado a la fuerza luego de su discurso. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Hikari quien confundida buscó la mirada de la enfermera.

Taichi soltó a Takeru y corrió hacia su esposa, casi sin esfuerzo la levantó en brazos para dirigirse hacia donde la enfermera le indicó mientras le recomendaba utilizar la vestimenta apropiada para el alumbramiento próximo.

Takeru encontró los ojos confundidos de su amada Hikari. Suspiró, por fin, aliviado.

* * *

Al punto de la media noche la primogénita del matrimonio Yagami Takenouchi decidió oportuno ver la luz.

Luego de casi 7 horas de trabajo de parto, la misión de Sora, como madre primeriza, había sido cumplida con éxito. Taichi contuvo la respiración al sostener en sus brazos aquel pedacito de ser, como si esa sola acción evitará que se quebrase, como el creía que podría suceder.

Por un instante todo a su alrededor desapareció, una sensación inexplicable nació de su pecho y el contacto único con sus manos se le antojó insuficiente, mientras sus ojos brillantes contemplaban asombrados la perfección de esa nuevo vida, oscilando en todas direcciones.

Un puchero.

— Aquí está papá… — susurro por fin acercando a su bebé a su pecho.

Por fin volteó hacia su esposa y todo cobró forma de nuevo. Ella y algunos pares de ojos más parecían embelesados mientras lo observan. La miró con ojos brillantes, expectantes y ella reconoció en ellos esa mirada de antaño.

Sora lloraba, apretado una mano sobre sus labios. Como en otras ocasiones, Taichi no supo el enorme regalo que le había hecho, un momento que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

* * *

Minutos más tarde la familia Yagami Takenouchi recibió en la habitación a sus familiares y amigos más entrañables para darle la bienvenida a la nueva integrante, eso debido a la celebración y a las circunstancias que le impedían a Sora y su bebé abandonar el recinto en menos de 24 horas.

Era una comitiva bastante numerosa a ojos de un incómodo Taichi quien intercambió miradas con un igualmente incómodo Yamato.

— No me mires así, no era mi plan de la noche... — aclaró el rubio mientras una enloquecida Mimi casi lo derriba de camino hacia su mejor amiga.

Por su parte Sora parecía ansiosa. Buscó con la mirada a Takeru y a una desganada Hikari. Sonrío algo apenada, se apresuró a poner orden y zanjar de una vez por todas aquello que parecía apremiarle.

— A nombre de Taichi y mío, quiero agradecer que tuvieran a bien dejar sus celebraciones y venir a visitarnos esta noche de año nuevo, deseo que cada uno experimente la dicha y plenitud que está noche me han embargado. — hizo una pausa — también quisiera disculparme ya que los planes preparados para hoy no salieron como lo esperamos — y le dirigió a Hikari una sonrisa compasiva — ¡Lo siento!

Aquello desconcertó a los asistentes y provocó un intenso sonrojo en la joven castaña al sentir la atención sobre ella, comenzaba a balbucear algo cuando escuchó hablar a su acompañante al lado.

— Yo lo siento, — comenzó Takeru captando las miradas — fui imprudente. — se dirigió a Taichi — Yo le pedí a Sora su consejo y compañía sin pensar en lo que pudiera ocurrir... — hizo un gesto hacia el pequeño bulto en brazos de la pelirroja, algunos sonrieron.

Hikari lo escuchaba atenta.

— Esta noche sería especial — continuó Takeru — pues desde tiempo atrás tomé la decisión de realizar un sueño que formulé hace mucho, aún siendo un niño. En mi afán de que todo saliera perfecto acudí con mi querida amiga Sora y como saben, el resto ya es historia.

El joven hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa ante una audiencia expectante, llena de curiosidad por saber de qué iba aquello.

— El plan era que al formular los deseos la media noche de hoy yo pudiera hacerle una pregunta a la hermosa joven que ha sido mi amiga, confidente y compañera desde la infancia — dijo volteando finalmente a ver a la castaña — y la protagonista de ese sueño que nació cuando la conocí.

A Hikari le dió un vuelco el corazón, se llevó las manos al rostro y sintió sus ojos humedecerse al ver hincarse a Takeru frente a ella.

— Yagami Hikari, ¿deseas convertirte en mi compañera de vida? — preguntó el rubio al tomar su mano y mostrarle el anillo que contenía su bolsillo.

Luego sonrío algo ansioso al aguardar la respuesta por lo que sé le antojó una eternidad.

— Si aceptas, harás esta noche doblemente especial y prometo compensarte el mal rato de hoy cada día que pases a mi lado.

Ella río entre lágrimas, hablando por fin.

— Sí... claro que sí... ¡quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo!

Al incorporarse para besar a su prometida Takeru musitó un "perdóname" a lo cual ella negó sin despegar su rostro del suyo, abrazándolo.

Su público aplaudió con ganas y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, la madre de la novia los abrazó con fuerza sin poder contener el llanto, Susumu le dedicó a su hija un tierno abrazo y un par de palmadas de aprovción a su yerno. Natsuko abrazó con fuerza a su retoño que la recibió con un beso en la frente, agradecido, su padre por otro lado permaneció distante y le dedicó una reverencia sonriendo, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mimi se apresuró a abrazarlos antes de que le diera un colapso por la emoción, Yamato, como su padre, permaneció en su lugar y esperó paciente a que aquello se discipara.

Luego ambos se acercaron a Sora y Taichi. Este último se incorporó y con un semblante serio se dirigió a su cuñado.

— Con que eso era… — dijo, a lo cual el rubio le dirigió una mirada culpable — ¡más te vale hacerla feliz! — advirtió y con su sonrisa más radiante lo abrazó con ganas.

— Siempre — respondió Takeru recibiendo el abrazo.

Por su parte Sora recibía el abrazo de Hikari, quien se había sentado a su lado.

— ¡Ay, perdóname! — le soltó la pelirroja — en verdad, estaba muy ilusionada por qué llegará el momento, casi obligué a Takeru para llevarme con él, no podía dejarlo ir solo… Mimi estaba ocupada y pues…

— ¡Para nada, Sora! — respondió Hikari sonriendo apenada — te agradezco por todo, ¡fue más que perfecto! — concluyó dirigiendo una mirada calida a su pequeña sobrina.

— ¡Gracias por todo, Sora! — dijo Takeru con una reverencia acercándose por fin a conocer a la pequeña en sus brazos con Taichi detrás — y ¿cómo se llamará? — preguntó curioso.

Sora miró a su esposo con cierta duda, él lo pensó un poco y respondió sonriendo.

— ¿Qué te parece… si tú la bautizas, "tío"?

Takeru lo miró desconcertado, Hikari río, Sora asintió y tomó la mano de Taichi.

— ¡Es lo justo! — secundó, su esposo nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

El rubio salió de su estupor y abrió la boca para protestar pero nada salió de ella. Parpadeó un par de veces, dudoso.

Finalmente como si hubiera tenido una revelación miró a su prometida, luego a su nueva sobrina y casi sin creérselo dijo:

— ¡Tengo el nombre perfecto!

* * *

La reunión no duró mucho más tiempo y pronto la habitación de los Yagami Takenouchi quedó en silencio para que ambos pudieran descansar el resto de la noche.

— ¡Vaya, sin duda una noche llena de sorpresas! — insinuó Yamato con un dejo de fastidio a una embelesada Mimi de camino a su vehículo.

— ¡Sí, el mejor inicio de año! Ay, Yama ¿no te encanta? — respondió ella fuera de sí — ¡Un nacimiento y el compromiso de nuestros pequeñitos! ¡Qué increíble!— explotó al fin, luego se volvió a su novio pícara, con un brillo especial en los ojos — O, ¿es qué no disfrutas las… sorpresas?

El rubio sintió arder no solo su rostro... dibujó una ligera sonrisa, luego la atrajo por la cintura de espaldas frente a él y besó su nuca por toda respuesta.

Sí, el mejor inicio de año.

* * *

¡Felices fiestas para todos!

Un pequeño regalo muy, muy atrasado... aprovechando las vísperas para honrar a mi adorado Taiora, aunque se me escapó el Takari, gacho!

Bueno, hay una razón ya que la actividad consistía en darnos dos palabras sobre las cuales escribir pero que no se mencionan literalmente a lo largo de la historia, así que este regalito también es interactivo para quien guste adivinar.

Al ser dos palabras eran dos fics, uno por palabra, así que el otro fic que encabeza esta colección también forma parte de esta actividad... por si gustan...

Quería que fuera presente navideño pero al releer tenía hartos huecos y necesitaba una buena edición... en fin, ya está arriba, no hay vuelta atrás y espero que lo disfruten. Por mi parte quedo satisfecha.

Por cierto el Mimato sí fue a propóaito porque es de mis OTP's y nomás no se nota, así que ahí va!

Me pasé de palabras requeridas. Conclusión: no soy de pocas palabras

¡Gracias por leer, excelente año nuevo para todos!

Pista: Kibō ;p


End file.
